Some Things Never Change
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: A year and a half after the fight with Kishin Asura, the group has grown up and changed in so many ways. But like all friendships and people, somethings never do change.


Maka sighed as she leaned her face closer to her book. School was just about over for the day and she was becoming bored. It was her last year of school and she was becoming antsy with thoughts of what she would be doing at the end. Lord Death had called her and her team together, telling them they would be the first to create a group of his personal fighters. A group that would be taking on and leading during fights with Kishins that had been created and were still developing from Asura's madness nearly a year and a half ago. Maka glanced to her side to see Soul lounged back in his seat, feet on the desk and his head resting on the back of his chair with his eyes closed. She could not help but smile at the young man next to her.

Now almost 19 years old, Soul had barely changed since their victory over Asura. He had gotten taller, much taller in fact. He had filled out with broad shoulders and a more muscular frame; he had calmed a bit becoming more thoughtful when it came to problems.

"Hey Maka." A man of 16 walked to the isle and smiled at her before he scooted into the seat next to her. "I was wondering… you want to-." He cut himself off as Soul sat up straight and spun to look at him. "Um. I have to go. Talk to you later." He said as he hurriedly rushed from the seat and made his way to the door as the bell rang. Maka rolled her eyes. Another trait Soul had picked up, scaring off any male that was not his trusted friend. She turned to give him a quick glare as he tried to look innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me." She said harshly as she gathered her books and started for the door as well.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." Black Star laughed at Soul as they walked out of the classroom together.

"Not cool." He mumbled as he shook his head and started towards his parked bike to find Maka.

"He's got to get the secret down to scarring them away." Black Star said making the others look at him. "What? I'm like her big brother. They have to go through me first." He said standing tall and proud. He had also grown, and was now slightly shorter than Soul, which was about the only thing that changed. Although he did seem to think before he acted a little more. He, Soul and sometimes-even Kid had taken on the job of keeping guys away from the girls, especially Maka. One night when they were having a boy's night Kid asked why the other two were so protective. He was not expecting to have Soul actually explain that it was to keep her from getting hurt by guys like her father.

"_Maka grew up with her father running around with all kinds of women. She doesn't trust many people and even fewer guys." Soul started._

"_Soul's the only one she trusts completely." Black Star added. "I mean I know she trusts me and you too but she still pulls back and doesn't trust that we'll do what we say." He told Kid. "I've known her since we were kids; she's been like that since she was like ten when she caught her dad cheating."_

"_6." Soul said making the two men look at him. "She first started catching him when she was six." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She doesn't want to tell many people about her personal feelings or her past, when she does it's not something you want to walk around telling everyone."_

"_Then why explain to me?" Kid asked and watched Soul and Black Star look at each other before smirking at him. _

_Black Star laughed. "Because we trust you." Kid looked shocked. _

"_Look, we know that if we can't be there, that you would make sure she was safe and taken care of. We trust you to take care of her." Soul tried to explain more. "We all have our secrets, and we all choose who to share them with. Black Star knows about Maka because they grew up together, I was the one she told. I'm going to make sure she doesn't get hurt as best as I can."_

"_Then I will gladly help keep her safe from harm, in battle or in life." Kid nodded with a small smile. _

That was the day the three men had vowed to secretly take care of all the women, especially Maka. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki walked from the school and found Maka leaning on Soul's bike as he stood in front of her, both talking softly looking intense. The friends paused to look at them a minute before Tsubaki and Liz ushered them on, knowing the two would not be happy to have people staring at them.

Kid glanced back at the two. "I wonder what they seem to be so serious about."

"Maka's probably telling Soul off about how he's gotta stop giving guys those looks." Patty laughed leaving the two men to glance at each other.

"You okay?" Soul asked, stopping in front of Maka as she leaned on his bike. She just nodded in response. "That's a lie." He scoffed making her furrow her brows at him as she leveled her green eyes on him. "Come on, you've been down all day and then get mad at me for no reason."

"No reason? Soul you scare off any guy that tried to talk to me. If they're not Kid or Black Star you scare them off." She gave him a quick glare before walking away. "I'm almost 18; I'm not some little kid."

"Maka…" He trailed off with a sigh as they saw their friends stop to look at them. "I'm not scaring them off. I don't want you to get hurt, I want you as you. I want you safe and happy."

"I can take care of myself. And if I go out with a guy who hurts me I'll learn for the next time. It isn't like it's going to affect me much. All guys are the same." Soul frowned as she pushed from the bike and turned to face it. "I just want to go home."

"Yeah." He said softly before climbing onto his bike and start it as she took her seat behind him.

Once home Soul walked into his room, shut the door, put on some music and spread out on his bed and he thought of his partner in the other room. She had been down the last couple of days but he did not want to push it to find out. He knew she would go to him if she wanted to talk. But that still didn't stop his chest from aching at seeing her so upset. He knew that he was not scaring guys off and watching over her just because of her past and that she was his partner. He had realized years ago, soon after he took the hit from Crona, that his feelings for Maka were more than a weapon had for his meister, more than what a friend did or even a best friend felt for another. He had come to the realization and acceptance that he loved her. Soul knew he would not be able to have the chance to be with her but he was not going to let just any guy have the love of Maka. She was special and she deserved a special guy.

A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts. "Soul?" He heard Maka's voice call. Slowly the door cracked open. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He told her as he sat up, patting the bed next to him. "What's up?"

"I… I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gotten upset." She said looking down, not taking the seat next to him. Soul walked over to her with a small smile.

"You don't have to apologize, Maka." She looked up at him. "I wish you would talk to me though. But I know you'll tell me what's going on when you're ready." He reached out and brushed hair from her eyes before taking a step back before he did anything else, as she looked up stunned.

"Soul…" She dropped her eyes again. "I know you've been waiting for me to tell you…" She paused as her head dipped a little and Soul saw her shoulders shake a little as her hands fisted at her sides. "I'm… I'm scared. We're not going to be in school anymore in a few weeks. What's going to happen? You're a death scythe now; you're Lord Death's weapon now-." She could not hold back the tears any longer. Suddenly Soul stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms.

He let his instincts and feelings for her take over as he held her tight. "You know nothing's going to change. Lord Death has your father, he doesn't need me. Besides who would be fighting beside you if the Spartoi were called and I was with Lord Death." He gave a little smirk and he pulled away and looked down at her as she tried to wipe the tears from her face. "I'm not going anywhere, Maka."

Maka gave a sad smile. "You promise?" She asked making him grin.

"Of course. Cool guys like me don't leave their partner for anything." Maka smiled back at him before she wrapped her arms around him once again. Soul paused a minute before wrapping his arms around her and holding her as she let a few last tears slide down her face. "You make dinner?" She shook her head.

"No, I… I was trying to think of how to…" Soul pulled away from her giving a fake unhappy look. "Sorry."

"Come on." He sighed, walking past her making her follow as he began cooking.

"It's my turn to cook." Maka said as she walked closer trying to stop him.

"It's fine." He told her as he turned away and began cooking.

"At least let me help." She tried and saw him smirk at her and shrug before they were both working on dinner together.

That night after finishing the dishes, soul sat on the couch next to Maka, watching TV. After a few minutes, he felt Maka shift closer to him before laying her head on his shoulder. As the night went on Soul noticed Maka hadn't moved, looking down he found her fast asleep against him. Gently he shifted her to lay across the couch with her head in his lap before he leaned his head back and dozed off to sleep.

Maka was the first one awake the next morning. Slowly she opened her eyes. She was lying with her left side leaning against the back of the couch and her head was in Soul's lap. She looked around confused before she felt him shift. She did the only thing that came to her mind…. She pretended to be asleep. She waited and after a minute, she felt him move slowly and gently to scoot her closer and into his arms before laying her down and covering her up. Her heart was beating quicker and quicker, she thought he had left. Just as she was about to open her eyes she felt a hand on her forehead pushing her hair off it. Suddenly she felt his lips touch her skin and she felt her heart beat faster and harder, she could have sworn it was so loud Soul would hear it. Maka stayed still and after another minute, she heard the door click shut softly

Maka jumped up and sat up on the side of her bed, face bright red as she tried to calm her racing heart. What was she getting so worked up over? Soul was just taking care of her like always; he was being a good partner and friend. He was just showing that he cared for her. He probably thought of her as a younger sister. Yeah that's it, he kissed her head as an affection for a sister. That's all.

After several minutes, she climbed from her bed, changed and went to the kitchen where Soul was already working on some breakfast. "Morning." She said as she went to the table, getting a glance of Soul's pink cheeks but when he turned to hand her a cup of tea, he was back to normal. Maybe she was seeing things. She shook it off and drank her tea before she and Soul ate breakfast and started out for school where they took their seats and sat quietly through their classes. Their friends watched them worried.

"Maybe we should talk to them." Tsubaki offered and looked at Black Star watched his two friends as they sat next to each other. Maka was reading a book while Soul was leaning back in his seat with his feet up. "Black Star?" She asked before looking down at Maka and Soul who seemed to be off somehow. "Maybe you should talk to Soul." Black star nodded, still just watching.

Tsubaki watched Black Star walk over to his friend as they were leaving to go to their last class. "Soul." He said making his friend turn to look at him confused as Maka stopped to look at the two. "Got a sec?"

"Uh… yeah." He turned and looked at Maka. "You go ahead." Maka just gave one more look between the two before she walked away to the next class. "What's up?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Maka. What's going on with her?" He asked serious making Soul give a sigh. "She's different today."

"She's fine. Don't worry about it Black Star." Soul sighed and was about to turn around but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Soul saw the determined look in his younger friend. "Soul, Maka…she's…" Soul turned to face him completely as Black Star dropped his eyes worriedly making Soul feel bad for him.

"She's fine, Black Star. Really." He gave a small smile as they locked eyes. "I talked to her last night."

"What was she upset about. She can't be angry with you about that guy that was trying to ask her out right?" Soul smirked and shook his head. "Then tell me damn it. I Black Star will fix what is bothering her!" He called as he fell back on old habits. Soul chuckled. "What?!" He yelled looking angrily at Soul.

"There's nothing to fix, dude. Maka told me what she was upset about and it's fixed." He explained but Black Star grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"What did you do to her?!" He yelled as he started shaking him back and forth violently. "Tell me!" Soul frowned, grabbing Black Star's wrist and pulling it off his shirt.

"Would you stop? You're being so uncool." Black Star was still looking at Soul extremely serious making him shake his head. "Why are you acting like this?" He asked wondering why he was getting serious and forcing it out of them.

"What's going on?" Maka asked as she, Tsubaki and the others ran over as a crowd gathered around the two. "Soul…" She said softly as she looked at him then at Black Star who had grabbed a hold of Soul's shirt again.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded as she stood beside him. "Let go."

"Black Star, what is going on?" Maka asked furrowing her brows at her brother like friend. "Let go of Soul right now." She demanded.

"Maka." Soul said as he pulled Black Star away again. "Just forget it." He said turning to walk away with his hands going back into his pockets.

"What did he do to you Maka?" Black Star asked making Maka look at him confused as Soul turned back around.

"Dude, don't force it." Soul told him as Maka crossed her arms.

"Soul didn't do anything to me."

Black Star did not look like he believed her. "Then what's been up with you and how you've been acting the last few days?" Maka flinched as she paused a minute looking down sadly. She felt Soul put his hand on her shoulder. "What?" Black Star asked as he calmed down a little more.

"Maka, you don't have to." Soul told her but she shook her head and looked up at him as he sighed.

Maka clenched her fists at her sides as she glared at Black Star. "It's none of your business. What bothers me is my business and my choice who I want to talk to. Stay out of my business." She told him angrily. "That includes guys." She added as she narrowed her eyes. Black star put his hands up but he was not fast enough to block the Maka-chop. Maka turned and stormed off leaving the others looking at each other's.

Soul bent down in front of Black Star with a small smirk. "You still alive?" He asked as Black Star groaned and looked at him. "I told you not to worry about it." Black star glared at him as he sat up. "Come on." He held out his hand and after a minute of looking at it, Black Star smiled brightly and took it.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked the two who just smirked at each other.

"Maka's fine." Soul said and watched Black Star nod.

"I'll trust you on this." The two grinned at each other. "Guess we better go fix this."

"We?" Soul asked with a laugh. "I didn't do anything. This is all you."

Black Star looked at him shocked. "But… but it's Maka…." He had found that over the years he never could make anything up to her, he would only ever make things worse without Soul to mediate. "Come on man, don't leave me alone."

"The big god, Black Star can't handle little Maka." Soul teased as they entered the classroom.

"Soul!" The young man froze hearing Maka's voice yell at him from right behind him. Slowly he turned around only to be Maka-chopped. "Let's get this class over with." She huffed as she went to her seat next to Tsubaki leaving the two men to wander to their seats slowly.

Some things never change….


End file.
